Wire wheels for tires having an inner tube are known. Wheels for tubeless tires are also known. In some scenarios, it is desirable for a vehicle to use a wire wheel and a tubeless tire. In the example of a classic or historic racing car, it is desirable to use a wire wheel for aesthetic and vehicle specification consistency yet it is also desirable to use a tubeless tire for weight minimization.
It is found that known types of wire wheel are manufactured as bespoke items using specialist skills.